


Love your curves and all your edges (DAOP Smutshots)

by Nefqriious_05



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Bisexual Annabelle | Melodify, Bisexual Daniel Lim, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hosuh Lee, Bisexual Ivu | Zerinchii, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Jay Ko, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hosuh Lee, Genderfluid Jay Ko, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Elias Lim, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Elias Lim, Pansexual Gavin Ng, Pansexual Stephen Ng, Trans Male Character, Transgender Stephen Ng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefqriious_05/pseuds/Nefqriious_05
Summary: You read the title, you already know what we're here forTitle from All Of Me by John Legend
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Love your curves and all your edges (DAOP Smutshots)

Banned ships:  
Gavin x Stephen (ew)  
Daniel x Elias (ew)  
Hosuh x Joey (ew)

Allowed ships:  
Anything except the ones above

Banned kinks:  
Piss/poo  
R*pe  
Blood  
Anything too disgusting (i.e. necrophilia)

Feel free to request in the comments below! And please leave plot


End file.
